1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, such as a mobile telephone ready for, for example, motion-picture-delivery services, the terminal receiving and reproducing a multimedia file that can contain both image data and sound data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In motion-picture-delivery services provided via mobile telephone networks, multimedia files that can contain motion picture and sound data are transmitted.
Mobile telephones ready for motion-picture-delivery services extract motion picture and sound data from multimedia files transmitted via mobile telephone networks, enabling reproduction of the contents.
Multimedia files do not always contain motion picture data. If a file only contains sound data, only this is reproduced, and nothing is displayed. This can cause confusion with the user, who may believe that all multimedia files contain motion pictures, whereas they may only contain sound data.